Harry Potter et la Quête Mystérieuse
by Skar
Summary: Harry Devra faire face à plusieur Démons et plusieur Mages Noire sans oublier de nouveaux sorts et de nouveau personnages... Le tout basé sur la suite de Harry Potter et L'Ordre du Phoenix (Le Vrai) Made by Skar


_*/* SvP** ne pas copier** en partie ou entièrement ce texte, © Skar 2003-2004, Fanfiction.net, SkarFiction.fr.st . Tous les personnages Harry Potter® sont © 1996-2004 J.K. Rowling, Bloomberry. Tous les personnages de SkarFiction.fr.st® sont © 2003-2004, Skar. *\*___

Chapitre Premier 

**-**

**La Deuxième Guerre Est Commencé...**

**(Suite de La Deuxième Guerre Commence)**

**(The Second War Begins)**

" _Il a encore frappé... Celui-Dont-L'on-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, dites Voldemort, est devenue l'homme le plus craint de tout les sorciers du monde entier et ce plus que jamais depuis que Harry Potter et Albus Dombledore on prouvé son retour. Le cumulatif des attentat est au compte de onze... Vous comprendrez que onze attaques en moins de quatorze jours,sois deux semaine, s'est trop, beaucoup trop._

Le Ministère de la Magie à accepter plus de dix nouvelles recrus dans leur Institut National Spécialisé en Formation d'Aurors. Ses dix jeune gens son les premier d'une grande ligné de sorcier qui vont joindre cet institut. L'institut est resté fermé pendant trois ans puisque le ministère ne voyait pas l'intérêt de former de nouveaux Aurors puisque pour eux, le mal n'étais plus de ce monde. Pour l'instant, les premiers arrivés à l'institut vont gradué vers le mois de mars et pourront prendre un poste en juin.

_Nous avons reçus une nouvelle exclusive... Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, a mis sur pied un programme avancé pour ceux qui désir devenir Aurors... Ceux qui le désir pourront suivre des cours spécialiser en Defence Contre les Forces du Mal  avec Albus Dombledore lui-même pour sauver du temps de de spécialisation en institut._

Je vous remercie, Rita Skeeter, The Quibbler" 

Harry déposa son exemplaire du _Quibbler_ avant d'entendre...

-Harry, le dîner est servit... Annonça Pétunia

-J'arrive...

Harry descendit l'escalier sans porter ses jambes à son coup mais avec un peut de rapidité. Le repas senblait radieux et alléchant. Depuis que Fol-Œil fit sa remarque à Harry pour leur écrire tout les trois jours au minimum, les Dursley se sont assagis. En fait, ils sont devenu potable comme famille(potable est un bien grand mot). Depuis l'attaque, Dudley s'est rapproché de Harry(un p'tit peu). Il comprenait maintenant comment c'est d'être traqué dans le monde des sorciers et de ne pas être aimé dans sa famille moldu. Depuis il doit passer environ trente minutes par jour avec Dudley et de plus, à chaque repas, il mange à sa faim. Bien, cela entraîne une grande discussion sur le fait que Harry va manger toutes les provisions. Le visage de Pétunia et de Vernon n'étais pas plus gaie qu'avant... Le ton de la voix avait quelque peu changer mais ils restaient tout deux très froid. Harry lui, ne faisait point d'effort pour améliorer leur façon d'agir. Avec sa logique, il savait que rien ne les ferait changer à l'exception de son départ définitif. 

-Oncle Vernon?

-Que veux-tu, lui répondit-il sur un ton sec.

-Hedwige doit partir cette après midi pour une semaine... je vous demande de dévérouiller sa cage.

-Tu es dure de "_comprenure_", je t'ai avertit que ton pigeon ne sort que le soir.

-C'est très important...

-Ton pigeon ne sort que le soir, répètent-il plus durement.

-Domage, cela signifie que mon hibou n'arrivera pas a temps et cela alarmera l'Ordre- il fut coupé...

-C'est bon mais je t'avertis... prend toi plus vite la prochaine fois car je ne ferai plus de passe droit.

-Merci...

Harry se leva de table et personne n'y porta attention. Il entra vite dans sa chambre et alla voir sa chouette... 

-Hedwige, j'ai un travail pour toi...

La chouette se mis alors à donner des coup de bec au cadenas de la cage et hurla de plaisir dans les oreille d'Harry... 

Harry prit sa baguette et saisi alors le paquet de lettre qu'il avait laisser sur sa table de chevet. "Enveloppus". Les lettres se mirent à s'élever dans les airs avant de se mettre à tournoyer dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent face à Harry, un "Boum" se fit entendre et les lettres disparurent en fumer. Une fois la fumer dissipé, un tas d'enveloppe se tenait droit devant Harry. Il déposa sa baguette et pris les enveloppes et les déposa à côté de la cage de Hedwige. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et au même moment où la fenêtre claqua contre le mur extérieur de la maison, il dit à Hedwige : "Lorsque Oncle Vernon vas ouvrir ta cage, tu partira porter ces lettres à Hermione, Ron et à Dombledore..."

Il sortie par la suite de la pièce et alla prendre un marche pour prendre l'air. Il marcha pendant un bon quinze minutes avant d'arriver à une intersection nommer _Magnolia Crescent_. Il traverssa la rue pour prendre la route _Magnolia_ il arriva bientôt à un parc. LE grand espace vert fourmillait de jeunes enfants, normal pour un samedi. Il traversa le parc cet prit la petite ruelle pour aboutir sur une rue déserte nommé _Wisteria Walk_. Il tourna et parti en courant à toute vitesse. Il arriva vers une autre ruelle. Il y entra pour se retrouvé dans un coin sombre tout entouré d'arbres. Cette ruelle étais l'endroit où il avait rencontré feux Sirius Black, son parrain. 

Il se tourna vers un arbre et s'agenouilla il récita une incantation latine et se leva. Il fit de même avec trois autres arbres. Après avoir fait ce rituel, il mit une cape. Une cape d'invisibilité donné par son père. Il n'y avait que sa tête et son bras qui étaient en état de lévitation[*] dans le vide. Il fit un signe à l'aide de sa baguette. Se signe se fit par une ligne diagonale / suivit d'une ligne droite – et d'une autre ligne diagonale /. Il venait de faire un signe qui ressemblait à la forme de sa cicatrice...

Un grand nuage noire se forma devant lui. Le nuage prit de l'ampleur tout en épaississant. Plus il grossissait, plus il blanchissait. Lorsqu'il arriva à la taille de Harry, la bouche du jeune sorcier ouvrit : "Vortex Incantare Sol Tare[†]" Le nuage se dissipa pour laissé place à un grand trou de rien.

Harry entra à l'intérieur. Il retira sa cape de sur es épaules et l'accrocha sur un arbre qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui. Il prit sa baguette à nouveau et la leva : "Finite Incatatum Sol Tare Del Vortex". Le trou ou l'on voyait les quatre arbres qu'il avait salué se ferma sur lui même. Harry s'abaissa pour se mettre à genoux mais arrêta à mi-chemin. Il planta sa baguette dans le soi-disant sol qui n'étais rien. Il se relava et fit un signe de main et dit "Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure!!!". Tout le "rien" devenu un gigantesque champ de verdure et d'arbre. Les arbres apparaissaient tel s'ils pousseraient instantanément. En moins de dix secondes, tout le champ devenus une forêt plein d'arbre. Dans cette forêt, il y avait un trou vide de tout arbre. Un petit espace de pelouse où Harry se tenait. 

L'endroit où étais présentement Harry paraissais mystérieux. Il étais dans un cercle à travers d'une immense forêt. D'un geste de main, il fit apparaître quatre chandelles et d'un autre, il dessina un cercle touchant les quatre chandelles qui étais disposé en direction des quatre points cardinaux. Il alla au centre du cercle et leva les mains au ciel...

Il commença par faire un tour sur lui-même puis il s'immobilisa. Environ 30 secondes après, il leva les yeux au ciel : "Je salut le gardien de la tour de l'est, celui qui garde les cieux et qui protège les astres...", il fit un quart de tour : "Je salut le gardien de la tour...

Il fit une salutation pour tout les points cardinaux et lorsque fini... : " J'appelle mon ange gardien et mon protecteur. Je vous conjure, venez vous joindre à ma cérémonie céleste et emplissez-moi de bonheur. Venez je vous en prie... Venez je vous en conjure!!!

A peine ces dernier mot terminé, il baissa la tête et les mains d'un coup sec... Une fois ses main abaissé, un pentacle[‡] se dessina à l'intérieur du cercle et se mis à s'éliminer. Il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'une silhouette se dessine devant lui...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Je demande à tout les membres de l'ordre de rester sur vos garde... Notre ennemi est au courant pour notre communauté et il n'en faudra que très peu pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvre où nous nous terrons. _

_Avis au nouveaux membres... personne sur cette terre ne dois être au courant de l'Ordre pour notre sécurité, la vôtre, et surtout, pour celle du sauveur._

_Nous devons faire attention car la prophétie devra se produire comme prévue... si un détail survient que ce ne soit qu'une minute en retard et le monde entier sera dans le noire éternel._

                               Sincèrement Vôtre, 

                                                                Albus Dombledore"

" _Notre monde n'est plus maintenant... Le noire risque de nous ensevelir. L'espoir n'est plus une prière. Il ne faut plus que compter sur les mage blanc assez puissant pour arrivé à des fins définitive et de bonne augure. Plus personne n'est en sécurité. Apprenez à vous protéger car si vous rester impuissant face à une attaque, vous périrez. Pour l'instant, personne n'a survécu, personne à l'exception d'un jeune garçon. _

_Il y à de cela 15 ans, un jeune garçon à résister à une attaque. Cette attaque étais plus qu'une attaque. Vous-Savez-Qui en personne sur les lieu... Un sortilège impardonnable... L'Avada Kedavra... Harry Potter. Maintenant, LA DEUXIÈME GUERRE EST COMMENCÉE..._

_The Quibbler, Rita Skeeter_ "

***********

Voici mon nouveau titre que j'ai écrit... Vous en conviendrez, ma façon d'écrire à vieillie en même temps que moi...

Alors voici ma nouveauté, en espérant que vous apprécierez, Moi je fait de mon mieux pour vous faire plaisir chers lecteurs... en espérant vous rassasié jusqu'au prochain chapitre...

Bien à vous, Skar

Voyez mon lexique plus bas!!!

**********

  


* * *

[*] Savez-vous que le verbe "LÉVITER" qui signifie : en état de lévitation n'existe pas. Pourquoi? Aucune idée. La prochaine fois que vous voudrez utiliser un verbe pour désigner que quelque chose est en état de lévitation(ex : On ne voyait que la tête de Harry qui LÉVITAIT...), utiliser de quelconque façon le mot lévitation car même le mot LÉVITE(ex; il LÉVITE) n'existe pas(Lévite = Mot Religieux.  personne fesant partie de la tribu Lévis.). 

[†] Prononcer : Vorrtexx Iincanntaré Soll Taré

[‡] Étoile à cinq côtés dont les angles sont égaux. À l'intérieur de l'étoile, les ligne se joignent les unes les autres.


End file.
